Endless Summers
by DeliciousKrabKakes
Summary: K plus because of my paranoia. Retaining memories can be a blessing or curse, especially when the mind of a fourteen year old half-ghost is shocked back into the body of a four-month-old infant. Is there a chance of going back to normal? Will anyone WANT things back to normal?
1. Waking Dreams

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**I, DeliciousKrabKakes of Fanfiction (dot net), do not own or have any affiliation with the creators of Danny Phantom. All rights respectfully go to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I do not gain any sort of profit from the writing of this fiction, I simply write for fun.**

**Any other products, programs, or services used by name in this fiction are NOT owned by me nor do I have any affiliation with them.**

**NOTES:**

**I had a previous story titled ****BabyWishes** **but I lost ideas for that story and a new plot bunny started to jump around in my brain and burrow itself deep in my cortex… It's another baby story, so at least **_**that**_ **hasn't changed. Just tell me what you think via a review please!**

* * *

><p><em>Endless Summers<em>

_Chapter One: Waking Dreams_

* * *

><p>Danny began to regain consciousness feeling very warm and comfortable. How did he end up falling asleep? Vague memories of a fight with Desiree came flooding into his train of thought. She had said something about... having fun being helpless? As he slowly became more aware, Danny peeled his eyes open and found himself staring at a soft, blue pillow. He was laying on his stomach. Stretching out his legs. the boy racked his brain to remember what had happened.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Desiree swerved through the trees and even knocked a branch or two at the half-ghost teenager that followed close behind her.<em>

"_Come on brat, you can do it! Tag me!" The ghost laughed happily. Desiree loved a good fight against the boy. She would leave her little __**surprise**_ _for him after he thought that he'd won. Eyes glowing green in anger, Danny pushed himself forward with a speed unmatched. Quickly knocking Desiree to the forest floor, he looked incredulously at her. He stood up and walked a distance away while Desiree brushed herself off and floated across from him, an amused smile playing at her lips._

"_You wake me up at one thirty on a Monday morning just to play cat and mouse with me?! I have school, you know!" Desiree chuckled and grinned._

"_Not for long, you won't." At his puzzled expression, Desiree elaborated. "You see, sometimes I wait around unseen and undetected. People make wishes and I will answer their desires, though I do it on my own time when I can. I like being tricky, Ghost Boy. Call it a habit of mine but I have a lot of fun with it."_

"_Where are you going with this, Desiree?" The teen asked impatiently, taking the thermos off his belt. He'd humor her for a few more minutes, as she wasn't really trying to get away from him or attacking. She smiled broadly and clapped her hands together._

"_I hear things that people wouldn't say unless they were under the impression that they were alone. It just so happens that I overheard __**quite **__the desire the other day." Danny narrowed his eyes, looking warily at the genie ghost._

"_What exactly did you hear that has anything to do with me?" At this, Desiree used her power to suddenly sweep Danny off of his feet and hold him against the ground._

"_Just that someone wanted you in a state where you wouldn't be able to do much to them. This will indeed be fun to watch." At this, Desiree laughed loudly while Danny struggled to get out from the ghostly binds that restrained him._

"_Have fun being completely helpless, boy. Maybe we'll talk again when you're less... independant…" With everything said and done, she clouded the boy in a white mist. Danny's struggles became weaker and less coordinated as his eyes drooped and he felt himself slip into a deep slumber._

* * *

><p>Furrowing his brow at the memory, Danny pondered what she could have possibly meant. He rolled over onto his side and stared at wooden bars and a few stuffed animals. Now officially confused, the boy sat up and looked around. He was in some sort of… cage? A wooden cage with no top that had a fair number of pillows, blankets, and stuffed toys inside of it. Above the structure was... a mobile? This...! He was in a crib! He looked at his hands and discovered that they were tiny, soft, and pudgy-much like the rest of him. Everything around him looked so… big! Looking down at himself, Danny noticed that he was wearing a blue footed baby sleeper with little monkeys. To his absolute horror, he noticed a thick sort of padding around his waist as well. He didn't need to see it to know that he was wearing a diaper. He began to hyperventilate and looked for a way out of this… this nightmare!<p>

"Enjoying my handiwork?" A mocking tone sounded from next to the crib. Looking over, Danny saw the ghost who was behind it all. Desiree floated in the room with a smug grin on her face. She looked… huge! Like a giant or something. Danny crawled over to the edge of the little prison and gripped the bars that penned him in.

"_D-Desiree! Change me back! Make me my age again! I wish I was back to normal!"_ He shouted at her, tears already forming in the corners of his eyes. The ghost smiled in fake sympathy.

"Sorry, sweetie. I can't understand a thing you're saying. You're going to need to use your _big boy_ words if you want something from me." She mocked him while picking him up out of the wooden jail. She ruffled the soft, raven hair on his head with a smile. "I'm so glad that someone made you like this. You're not a nuisance anymore and you're just so _cute_!" Curling his tiny hands into fists, Danny aimed a punch right at the unsuspecting Desiree's nose. She gasped and dropped him unceremoniously back into the baby crib. Holding her nose, she looked at the child in anger.

"Babies do _not _behave like that!"

"_Who wished for this?! Tell me!"_ Danny hollered loudly. Of course, all that really registered was a series of angry baby noises. She scowled at him for a few moments before reaching down into the crib and retrieving a pacifier. Without warning, she stuck it into the boy's mouth and held it in. "_Good_ babies suck on their binkies." Danny's mouth and lips moved of their own accord and he found himself nursing on the piece of plastic as though the world would end if he didn't. He whimpered and glared at the ghost but found that he couldn't spit it out no matter what he thought. She smiled teasingly and spoke again.

"Yes, that's a good boy. You know what _else_ little babies do?" Danny felt his heart beat a little faster in fear of what was going to happen next. She had said that babies suck on pacifiers and he found himself unable to control the suckling. "Little baby boys don't know how to hold in their pee-pees or poo-poos so they can't use potties. They just go in their pants, don't they?" As soon as the rhetorical question left her mouth, Danny felt his bladder release and the front of his diaper got warm and wet. The urine spread from the front down through into the ample padding into the back. As if that wasn't enough, the boy felt a growling in his lower intestines. His blue eyes got big and he looked at the genie ghost with a pleading expression while he rapidly sucked on the pacifier to calm himself down. He was only met with an expectant grin with her eyes glinting maliciously. Try as he may to remember how to stop what was happening, Danny felt himself pushing against the feeling as he voided his bowels into his pants. The mess squished out of him and collected in his backseat, where it was joined by more until he felt himself completely empty. The sensation was unbearable and the smell was awful. His seat was wet and full of poop. Not being able to stop himself, he let out a piercing wail, soother falling out of his mouth in the process. Unfortunately, his toothless mouth couldn't control the saliva and drool dripped down onto his chin. Happy that her work was done, Desiree smiled and stroked the soft hairs on his head.

"Isn't that better? Now _that's _how babies are _supposed_ to act. And you want to know the best part of all this?" Desiree pulled his chin up to look in his eyes. This shocked him enough to stop his cries momentarily. "When the wish was made, they made sure that you would stay out of the way _permanently_." As the implication sunk in, Danny started whimpering again. A sadistic smile from the sick ghost was all the reply he needed. "That's right, cutie. You're never going to get to grow up again. You'll still keep your mind and memories from your past life, of course, but ten years from now you'll still just be an illiterate, crawling little baby who sits in his poopy didees while he plays in his playpen with his blocks. Oh don't worry, though. Your new family members aren't going anywhere either, so you'll always have someone to take care of you. And I think you'll find that your new family is… familiar, to say the least. Consider it a blessing, you little brat. I could've just dropped you with people you didn't know. Or I even could've left you with your old parents and big sister. You'd never see your best friends again but know that they'd be leading successful grown-up lives while you just crawl around and watch Sesame Street." The crying increased in volume when Desiree let go of his chin and laughed at him.

"Okay, you just have fun in your crib until your mommy or daddy can come in to change your smelly little bottom." With her deed done, the ghost disappeared with a final ominous chuckle. The boy continued to cry and scream, humiliated with the fire of anger at how far he'd fallen. He heard hurried footsteps nearing the nursery and the door swung open. In stepped a young man in green pajama pants with the top of blue boxers peeking through. He was dark-skinned with short buzzed black hair. Sleek, rectangular glasses were shoved onto his face over his green eyes, which looked exhausted but alert. Danny only had to look at the man once to know that this was his best friend, who now looked to be in his twenties or thirties. So, instead of having his old parents just repeat what they had done before, Tucker was one of his parents? He could see his best friend all the time and whenever he wanted but… He wouldn't be his best friend. The grown adult wouldn't see him, a slobbering infant, as an equal. To the man, Danny was his son. His baby boy to be coddled and cared for and always to be loved.

Besides, Tucker _definitely _wasn't a teenager anymore. His chest was bare but he was built well, muscles on his abdomen were toned and fit. To Danny, the man was a giant skyscraper that towered over him. In reality he was still pretty tall where he stood at 6'4". He wasn't the scrawny little geek that he had been in high school. He wasn't overly-built with the muscles of a steroid-popper, but he was very well defined and had a rugged, worked look about him. He had stubble on this lower cheeks that developed into a chin strap around his strong jaw. From his vantage point, Danny could see a tattoo on his left shoulder but couldn't really make out what it was.

Tucker neared the crib and picked up the wailing child. The man smiled sympathetically at him and brushed some of his hair out of his face.

"Hey buddy, wassa matta?" He asked the boy as he bounced him in an effort to calm the boy down, unknowing that the diaper between his legs was very used. At this, Danny's screaming increased in volume, face flushed from embarrassment and from the sheer effort behind them. Tucker seemed to get the hint and he felt the back of the used disposable.

"Oh, I see. Let's get you cleaned up then, buddy." As much as Danny hated being in the loaded diaper, he was completely mortified to think that his old best friend would be changing him into a new one. He would see _everything_! He was set on the changing table and hushed gently by the man above him while he fussed and cried.

"Shh. It's alright, kiddo. Daddy's here now. Did you have a nightmare or something? Is that why you're so cranky?" He took his hand (which was larger than Danny's face now) and gently brushed the tears off of the infant's face. His loud wails were reduced to whimpers and hiccups, with a few cries here and there. Why was he so emotional? He's alive, isn't he? Nothing has really been hurt except his pride-which has pretty much become nonexistent at this point. His frie-father… Tucker didn't seem to be overly concerned with things.

He was brought out of his self-questioning when he felt the button and the zipper on the sleeper being undone. His legs were pulled from the little pajamas and Danny heard Tucker 'hmm' to himself as he looked at the pajamas. Soon, Danny found that his arms were pulled from the sleeper as well and the outfit was tossed into a nearby dirty clothes hamper. Seeing the child's teary and confused expression, Tucker smiled calmly at him.

"You got your PJ's dirty, little guy! Maybe we _do _need to get some different diapers…" The second part was more murmured to himself than anything else. Tucker reached down under the table and fished out a clean diaper, a package of wipes, some baby oil, and a tub of powder. Danny whined and new tears sprang to his eyes as he realized what was coming next. Sure enough, the dirty diaper was untaped and the baby was lifted by his ankles off of the filth. Using the front of the diaper, Tucker wiped the bulk of the mess off of the baby's bottom. Danny had taken to crying again, though not quite as loudly as before. Plucking a few wipes from the package, he wiped off everything in Danny's diaper area until everything was completely cleaned off. The father wrapped up the used wipes and diaper in a tight ball and threw it in a trash bin next to the table. After cleaning off his hands with a baby wipe (disposing of it in the diaper pail as well), Tucker applied baby oil to the same area, along with his thighs and stomach. Danny was lifted by his ankles again so the clean diaper could be placed underneath him. After applying a generous amount of baby powder to the diaper _and_ the baby, Tucker was able to quickly fasten a new disposable around Danny's waist. The infant, though glad to be clean, was still bawling miserably and rubbing at his eyes with his fists. Tucker quickly dressed him in a new sleeper (black, space-themed footed pajamas with a red rocket on the chest) and picked up the boy. The man reached into the crib and pulled out the pacifier again. Not registering what was going on due to his crying, Danny's open mouth was soon filled with the latex bulb. He contemplated spitting it out but felt contentment washing over him. He hiccuped and sniffled while he sucked on the soother, his head against Tucker's shoulder while the man rubbed soothing circles in his back.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm right here. Calm down." Five minutes after that, Danny was still in a state of distress. The sniveling infant heard a small sigh from the tired man that held him. Danny was switched to the man's hip and he found himself being carried out of the nursery and down a set of stairs. It was an odd sensation to be carried around. It wasn't necessarily negative but it was strange. It had an off-center parallel to flying, it seemed.

The destination was the kitchen, where Tucker reached into the fridge and pulled out a filled baby bottle. He made quick work of unscrewing the cap and popping the little container into the microwave. As he was about to close it, the man paused and threw in a plate full of pizza roll snacks. After a minute or so, he took both items out of the little microwave oven and bounced the semi-agitated baby against his arm. The adult sat down in a comfy armchair with the baby balanced in his arm. Danny looked around the living room and took in everything. A lot of it was really high-tech compared to what he was used to. The large flatscreen television against the wall was slightly curved and proclaimed 'high definition'. There was a desktop not too far away that looked unfamiliar. It had a brand logo that Danny had never seen before.

Tucker set his post-midnight snack on the end table next to the chair and turned on the T.V. The volume was loud enough to be heard but not loud enough to wake up the only other occupant of the little house. He flipped through the channels and finally settled on some animated film with singing characters. Popping a pizza roll in his mouth, Tucker took the pacifier out from between the infant's lips. Though glad that the infantile object was gone, Danny felt a loss of the comfort and security that he had been provided with via the dummy. Said loss made him whimper and his mouth opened to cry again when he felt something else stuffed into it. It had the same feel of the pacifier but it was warm. The infant looked up to see that Tucker was holding the baby bottle up to his mouth and was expecting him to drink. Instinct won over rational thought and the boy was nursing on the milk contentedly. Originally he cringed at the fluid that came from the bottle, but when it dripped onto his tongue Danny found himself unintentionally gurgling in delight. The milk was really sweet and unconsciously the infant's suckling got faster due to his longing for more. Though it was unfamiliar, it was by far the best thing that Danny had ever tasted from memory. Tucker pulled the bottle away at a different angle so the child wouldn't choke on it.

"Easy, buddy. Slow down. Your milk isn't going anywhere, I promise." The chuckled statement from the man above him made the little boy blush in embarrassment. While the baby nursed happily, Tucker munched on his own snack and glanced up every now and again at the movie on the screen. When the bottle was about a quarter empty, it was pulled away and set on the end table. Danny whimpered and reached back for it.

"_You said it wasn't going anywhere, liar..."_ Though the words made absolute sense to him, all that Danny managed to 'say' was a series of irritated baby mumbles. All that was done in reply was the child being set against his shoulder and patted on the back. Danny felt his back being thumped and rubbed for what seemed like no real reason. He then became aware that a mounting pressure in his body was about to be released. The baby burped and felt a great deal of relief. Having achieved what he had set out to do, Tucker set the baby back down on his thigh with his arm supporting his back and brought the bottle back out. This time, Danny's drinking was slowed and more lethargic as he drowsily watched the program on the television. His head rolled back against Tucker's arm and the boy moved around a bit to make himself more comfortable. This time, Tucker didn't pull the bottle away when it was half-emptied. He let the boy slowly suck until he turned his head away from it (only a little more than half of the bottle was gone) in favor of burrowing into the heat of his father. Tucker used a remote to turn off the T.V. while he set the bottle on the end table. Reclining the chair and grabbing a nearby blanket, the father adjusted the boy to lay on his abdomen and chest and proceeded to cover them both up with the fleece blanket. He patted and rubbed the infants back again until the boy burped. Using a different remote to switch off the light, Tucker murmured something about being too tired to walk upstairs again. Danny snuggled himself closer to the man and unconsciously wormed his thumb into his mouth where he began sucking on it. Tucker put his arms around the baby and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight kiddo, sweet dreams." Though the words were barely registered in the half-asleep mind of the infant, he still let out a pleased cooing noise in response before he went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Happy American-Independence Day! :3<p>

**R&R?**


	2. Life As We Knew It

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**I, DeliciousKrabKakes of Fanfiction (dot net), do not own or have any affiliation with the creators of Danny Phantom. All rights respectfully go to Butch Hartman and Nickelodeon. I do not gain any sort of profit from the writing of this fiction, I simply write for fun.**

**Any other products, programs, or services used by name in this fiction are NOT owned by me nor do I have any affiliation with them.**

**Just as a warning; towards the end, there's a pretty graphic description of Danny messing his pants. Don't review or PM me saying 'ew' or 'gross', please. I get it. You don't like it? Click out of the story because I'm sick of the complaints.**

**Enjoy~**

_Endless Summers_

_Chapter Two: Life As We Knew It_

A sharp throbbing in Danny's ear roused the infant from his sleep.

"Yeah, I think so. It's been a cycle lately, him not sleeping. He was up last night a lot. I managed to keep him asleep after two this morning but I still think he should be looked at." It was the hushed tone of Tucker, who was apparently still trying to keep him asleep. A new voice entered the conversation that Danny would recognize anywhere.

"Mmhmm. I made the appointment this morning; he's got an opening in about an hour and we can just take him in. We should start getting ready now, if we want to make it." Danny felt a soft hand caressing his hair and delicate fingers brush his head. "I hope something can be done to get him sleeping right again. I get that babies wake up during the night but the poor thing can't even nap during the day." Sam expressed her pity as she pushed aside a lock of curly raven hair. Tucker made a noise in agreement.

"Not to mention that he screams bloody murder sometimes when he wakes up." Danny slowly peeled his eyes open and lifted his head up to look up at the concerned adult faces of Sam and Tucker. His ear throbbed painfully again, which made him begin to whimper as he threw his face into Tucker's shoulder. When he began crying, a hand started to pat his back while comforting words were whispered in his ear. Suddenly, he felt Tucker move and he found himself in Sam's arms.

She had changed with age, too. Her hair was grown out to her shoulders and was slightly wavy toward the bottom. It looked damp, as though she had just gotten out of the shower, but was brushed through and held back by a few barrettes. Her hips were wider and her breasts were a good deal larger. Her waist was slim and her form was toned. She wore black skinny jeans, a loose black tank-top, and a pair of black heeled dress boots. At least her affinity for the darker side of life hadn't changed. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead. Though happy to see her, Danny still continued to cry due to the pain in his left ear. Shifting him so that his head could rest on her shoulder, Sam looked back at Tucker.

"I'm gonna go get him ready to leave. Do you need to shower?" Tucker nodded and stood up, giving Danny the pacifier that was on the end table and taking care of the living room. Sam took the boy upstairs to the nursery while he nursed on the binkie. She laid him on the changing table and undressed him down to his wet diaper. The baby looked down in semi-shock. He didn't even know that he was wet! With the pacifier still lodged firmly in his mouth, Danny took alternating breaks between sucking on it and crying. Sam made quick work of the change and grabbed some clothes from a nearby wardrobe. She dressed him in a blue onesie and a little pair of jean shorts. With that done, she put a soft cloth over her shoulder and sat with Danny in a rocking chair near the whimpering infant was adjusted to rest in Sam's right arm, while her left arm set to pulling down her shirt and undoing a nursing bra.

When the pacifier was removed and the boy was adjusted again, Danny started to panic. He didn't want this! This couldn't happen! He would never be able to look Sam in the eye again! He set to fussing and squirming.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay, honey. What's wrong? Are you sick?" Her bra was still closed, thankfully, but her shirt was all but off of her. The boy still cried, arching his back and rubbing at his eyes. His ear still hurt badly, not to mention that his once-best friend was attempting to… to _breastfeed _him. Was that what he had been drinking last night? Breast milk? The thought made him flush with embarrassment. Sam brushed his hair back and frowned in concern. Bringing her thumb to his cheek, the woman brushed away the tears on his face.

"Please tell me you haven't lost your appetite, honey…" She murmured softly while giving him gentle kisses on his face. Danny flushed and tried to suppress the joy welling up inside of him. Sam had just given him a multitude of kisses! Despite it being maternal and not romantic at all, the thick disposable diaper firmly taped to his rear reminding him constantly of his situation, the infant couldn't help the butterflies that flapped about in his empty tummy.

At seeing him become a good deal more calm, Sam finished undoing her bra. Now that her chest was completely exposed, it seemed there was no way out of the uncomfortable situation. Sam smiled comfortingly at him and brought his face closer to her exposed chest. When her nipple brushed against his cheek, the boy instinctively latched on and suckled from her. The milk tasted only slightly different from the bottle that he had last night. It was subtle enough that he knew that last night wasn't formula but the change was enough that Danny could taste it. His ear still ached but he was able to ignore it due to the milk he was drinking. After a while, he was pulled away from the nipple with a light 'pop' noise. While the act of breastfeeding was demeaning and humiliating, the suckling and the warm milk was comforting and was an overall good feeling. When it stopped, he whined and fidgeted, to Sam's amusement.

"I have to burp you, silly boy!" As she said, she put him on the cloth over her shoulder and began patting and rubbing his back, as Tucker had done the night before. Soon enough, he burped loudly. With the burp came a foul taste in his mouth and he spit up some milk onto the cloth. Having expected this, Sam used the soiled cloth to wipe off his mouth. The ritual continued until Danny found himself full and content, though his ear was still in pain.

His cheeks were still flushed redder than a tomato and he felt shamed. Chances are, Danny thought to himself, he'd be crying again if it weren't for the pacifier that was stuck back in his mouth after he was pulled away from Sam's chest. He was quiescent while Sam slipped a pair of socks and some sneakers on his feet. After he was ready and a diaper bag was packed, Sam noticed the flush in his cheeks. Though Danny was under the impression that the redness was due to humiliation, Sam brought her lips to his forehead to feel for warmth. After lingering for a minute, she gave a little noise of pity.

"Poor baby. You feel warm. Let's find Daddy and get you to the doctor." Setting the feverish child against her shoulder, Sam walked into the bedroom next to the nursery. Tucker was in the process of pulling on a pair of brown loafers, looking ready to go. Sam knocked on the frame of the door, making the dark man look up.

"You about ready, hun?" He tightened his laces and stood.

"Yep. I'll get the diaper bag for ya." With that done, the trio made their way to the awaiting vehicle; a little black Volvo. Sam opened the door in the back, revealing a rear-facing car seat. Danny cringed at the sight of the thing but was aware of his lack of decision in the matter. Sam made quick work of buckling him into the contraption, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and nuzzling his nose with hers before closing the car door. Internally sighing, Danny looked out the tinted window, getting a limited view of the thick woods that surrounded the little house that was his new home. Doors slamming brought the infant out of his reverie. He laid his head back against the cushioned rest and continued gazing out the window. His ear gave a sharp throb to remind him that the pain was still there. His fourteen year old mind and body had dealt with worse but the infant body he possessed was sensitized and frustrated. Since the touchy emotions of an infant were difficult to wrestle with, there was little Danny could really do to stop the tears and the loud cry that left him because of the pain. The loud sobs were pathetic-sounding and were also accompanied with a runny nose. Immediately a hand reached back from the front of the car and stoked his head while cooing at him. He was able to recognize it as Sam, as Tucker was focused more on driving.

The infant, wanting more comfort, grabbed at a finger that was stroking his hair and proceeded to hold it while he cried. Though she tried to calm the boy down, Sam realized quickly that he wasn't going to without some more help.

"Pull over for a sec, I'm gonna sit with him in the back seat." She told her husband as he nodded and did so, allowing Sam to clamber into the back and smile at her son.

Danny continued to bawl until Sam hushed him gently and stuck the pacifier back in his mouth, offering her finger for him to hold. Sniffling sadly but much more calm due to Sam's efforts, the infant snatched her finger into his little hand and held onto it with a vice grip. The woman smiled at him and kissed the back of his pudgy hand.

"Is that better, honey? Do you feel better now?" She cooed pleasantly at him while using her free hand to play with the infant's hair. Danny hiccuped behind his pacifier and leaned back in his seat while looking at the young woman above him. She was beautiful, very lovely, but… He didn't feel attracted to her in a romantic way anymore. Love was still there but it had changed very much into the love that a child would feel for their mother. He didn't _want _this! He wanted things to go back to the way they had been before! He whined and whimpered as he prepared himself to cry again, Sam getting a saddened look of pity for the infant while she tried to calm him down by murmuring comforting words into his ear. Luckily, Danny managed to calm himself down just enough to not cry as Tucked pulled the vehicle into a parking space. Sam sighed in relief and got out of the car, quickly running to the other side in order to let the whimpering infant out of his seat. Sam held the child close and kissed his head to comfort him, rubbing circles into his back as they approached the large building.

Cuddling closely to Sam, the boy closed his eyes and sucked at his pacifier, playing with her hair silently. The woman responded by kissing his forehead and taking a seat in the pediatrician's waiting room while Tucker signed them in. Quickly returning to his wife's side, the man smiled at his son and proceeded to wrap a strong arm around Sam's shoulders while they waited. It was only a five minute process until a nurse stepped out and called Danny's name, prompting the boy to open his eyes and check his surroundings as Sam and Tucker stood. The pair followed the female nurse into a room around the corner with designs painted all over the walls. The scales and tools were obviously made for babies and toddlers, a category which Danny now fit into.

Danny remained relatively placated while they checked his height, weight, and blood pressure. However, the nurse pulled out a thermometer and he expected his pacifier to be removed to fit it in. His eyes got wide and disbelieving when he was laid on his back to have his pants taken off. The boy whimpered quietly, not understanding what was happening. Sam reassured him and continued disrobing him, unsnapping the buttons on his onesie to be able to push it up past his stomach. Then she laid him on his stomach and pulled his diaper down past his bottom, causing the boy to start fussing. Sam effortlessly pinned his legs and held him down as a pair of cold hands rested against his bottom to slide in the thermometer. Danny only stayed rigid in shock for a few moments before screeching and fussing wildly. The thermometer stayed firmly lodged before a beep was heard and the thing was removed. Sam made quick work of pulling his diaper back up and buttoning the child up into his onesie again. She then hugged the boy close and stuck the pacifier back in his mouth, as the little thing had fallen out when he'd begun to scream and cry. As the boy seemed too distressed, Sam decided to forego trying to put his shorts back on him and instead just gave them to Tucker to shove in the diaper bag.

Danny's cheeks got redder in embarrassment from having nothing to cover his chubby legs and the diaper that poked out through the legs of the onesie. The nurse mentioned a small fever and then proceeded to take a quick peek in his ears to deem that the child had a pretty bad ear infection.

While the infant was coddled and soothed by Sam and the damnable pacifier, Tucker was given instructions for some antibiotics to be mixed with his bottle to stop the pain and to rid him of the infection. While being held down, Danny was also given numbing drops in his ear.

With everything settled, the family was quick to leave the pediatricians office. Danny was a good deal calmer now, tired and worn out from bawling for an extended period of time. Sniveling pathetically, he was gingerly set in his carseat and kissed on the forehead by Sam.

"Try and take a nap, cutie. We'll be home before you know it." She smiled comfortingly and gave him a little peck on the cheek before getting into the front seat. With a small, crestfallen sigh, Danny settled himself down into his seat and looked out the window. The pain in his ear had subsided greatly thanks to the drops, so he felt ready enough to take a nap. Too bad his body had other plans.

The infant furrowed his brow at a strange feeling in his lower abdomen. His eyes then widened to saucer-size as he felt his muscles in his bottom start to contract and push out his bowels. He gasped slightly at hearing a noisy rumble and a wet fart against his diaper. It was too quiet for Sam and Tucker to hear, thankfully, but Danny was far too aware of what was happening. He whined and tried to stop himself, not ready to be humiliated so soon after his first mess in the diaper. Try as he may, warm and mushy poop all but exploded out of his rear with a good number of noises that added to his shame. He whimpered and whined as he continued to poop his diaper, the wet mess spreading from the back of his diaper all the way to the front of it and even leaking out a bit, from what he could tell. His eyes filled in tears as he felt himself empty his bowels loudly and messily. Finally, he finished soiling his diaper with a final, sickening 'thwop' as the warm mess settled. Not only was his bottom and lower back covered in the stinky goop, but it had slipped into his private parts as well.

Danny whimpered but sucked at his binkie fast enough to stop his cries. He was going to try and prolong a diaper change as long as he could, not ready at all to have his best friends-turned parents see the awful mess he'd made of himself. His smell hit him hard and he sniffled, closing his eyes as he let a few tears slip silently down his reddened cheeks. The infant then became aware that the car hadn't been started yet, the adults having been talking about where to pick up the prescription and whether or not to bring the baby home first. It was decided, after Danny had wallowed in his own filth for a minute or two, that they'd hit the pharmacy close to the supermarket and then head home. The car started and Danny almost felt himself start to sob at the vibrations that spread the large mess into new nooks and crannies of his diaper, undoubtedly coating his entire pelvic area.

While the silent tears streamed freely down his face, the humiliated and shamed Danny Phantom rode along to the pharmacy with a load in his diaper.


End file.
